


【博君一肖】你的青梅竹马 我的一见钟情 2

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 89





	【博君一肖】你的青梅竹马 我的一见钟情 2

“肖战今天不是该在工作室吗？”王一博一个电话打给助理，声音冷得能掉冰碴子。

“他是在的！可是他突然说要去见个朋友.....还说不用告诉你.....然后刚才有点急事要找他，一下、一下就联系不上了。”助理胆战心惊的交待着。

王一博几乎是立刻扣了电话，捞起家里的头盔就往外走。

肖战没想到梁棋会给他下药。倒不是毒品春药，但也足够让他四肢无力，头晕眼花。梁棋把他四肢缚在床上，强行扒了裤子分开他的腿。

“我不会上你。咱俩型号一样。”梁棋冲肖战笑了笑，“但我还是想知道你要是不干净了，王一博还会不会要你。”

“呵。”肖战瞬间就明白了他的心思，当即回了他个白眼，“他要不要我我不知道，我只知道他不会要你。”

梁棋被肖战戳中痛处，一下掐住肖战的脖子，“你怎么知道我不会要你的命。”

肖战被他捏得喘不过气，依然倔强地除了生理性反应发出的声音一声不吭，直到对方觉得无趣而松手。

“咳咳.......”得到呼吸空间的肖战无法克制地咳嗽起来。

“我不当杀人犯。我就是想和你玩一玩。”梁棋把弄着手里的鞭子。

手机响了起来。

“啧。”梁棋看了眼手机来电，故意让它响了半天才接起。

“梁棋。”

王一博只有真正生气才会直呼其名。

“他在我这。”梁棋用鞭柄掠过肖战的脸。

“你要是敢伤害他—-”

“博哥，那要看你的速度快不快了。”梁棋听见王一博那边呼呼的风声，满足地挂了电话。

肖战知道以自己现在的状况剧烈反抗只能更加糟糕，索性懒得看梁棋。

“是挺不一样的。”梁棋扔了电话，一鞭子抽上肖战的胸口。

“嗯.....”肖战死死咬住下唇，身体禁不住地颤抖。

还好只是鞭子而已。肖战心下松了口气。

“舒服吗？”梁棋挑起肖战的下巴。

肖战默默无言便又挨了一鞭子。

梁棋一遍遍问着肖战同样的问题。

“你没有资格，同我讲话。”肖战最后直视着梁棋的眼睛。

王一博家离梁棋家不远，骑着摩托更是加速行驶，然而依旧度秒如年，十分钟后几乎是喘着粗气砸响梁棋家的门。

梁棋慢慢悠悠晃荡着开了门，嘴角一咧，像是被扰了好兴致，“你挺快的。我本来还想亲自通知你呢。”

王一博毫不留力地一拳挥到梁棋脸上，把人砸翻在地鼻血喷涌，什么都顾不得地直奔卧室。  
肖战双腿赤裸地被绑在床上，胸口的t恤被抽出一列鞭痕只剩布条一般，脖子上还有着些许红的印记，嘴唇上都是斑驳的血迹。床边是一些不堪入目的玩具，但看上去是还没来得及用。王一博上前解开人的绳子轻轻给人套上裤子，又把外套脱下来裹住人。

药效已经散去大半，肖战除了被折腾地身体疲惫伤口略疼之外头脑还算清醒。王一博坚持要抱着肖战走，出门看见准备起身的梁棋，又是猛地一脚踢中人的面门，力道之大几乎能听见骨头的碎裂声。

“他已经被我玩过了！”梁棋满脸是血地冲着王一博的背影喊，“也不过如此！”

王一博头也不回抱着肖战离去。

世界上最心凉的事也许就是用尽心思做了如此恶劣的事，对方却连个眼神也不留。

“王一博！！！”

坐上电梯王一博依然能听到梁棋歇斯底里的哀嚎，关了电梯门肖战才小心地开口。

“你让我下来吧....我自己能走....”

王一博也没犹豫，冷漠地松手放下人。

助理已经派司机到了梁棋家小区的车库，王一博推着肖战坐进后座。

“不许动。”王一博解开肖战的外套，“除了鞭子打的地方有没有哪里不舒服？”

“没....”肖战小心地回答着。

“下药了？”王一博审讯般言简意赅。

“.....嗯。”

“现在感觉怎么样？”

“应该没事了。”

“嗯。”王一博不再说话，顺势把人摁在腿上，动手褪人的裤子。

“一博......”肖战猛然意识到他的动作，扭身挣扎着，祈求地看着王一博，“别、别在这里.....”

跟随王一博多年的司机虽是头次遇到这种情况，但也不算太意外。好歹是载着王一博去过各种商店经历过大场面的人，所以也没惊慌，干脆装作无事发生启动车子。

“求你了......呜！”肖战害怕地央求，

“啪！啪！啪！”大手不遗余力地抽打着小屁股，一下一下像铁板一样。

肖战脸皮薄，受不了在外人面前被打屁股，尤其还是平常都比较熟络的司机大哥。被梁棋折磨半天都没哭的人活生生因为几巴掌落了泪。

“回家....回家打好不好......呜.......”肖战拽着王一博的裤子，呜呜咽咽地求饶，“我错了呜....”

“啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！”

昏暗的车里只剩下劈劈啪啪地打屁股声和肖战的啜泣，原本还想咬紧牙关不出声的肖战最终投了降，声音越来越大。

明明不如鞭子疼，可就是想哭。

回家的路程20分钟，王一博就不紧不慢地打了二十分钟。


End file.
